We apply to analyze newly collected data from our multi-method study of post-1965 second-generation immigrants in the New York metropolitan area. We conducted a telephone survey of 4,081 young adults aged 18 to 32 whose parents immigrated to the United States from China, the West Indies, the Dominican Republic, Colombia, Ecuador, and Peru, and the former Soviet Union, as well as Americans from white, black, and Puerto Rican backgrounds. We also conducted in-person, open-ended follow up interviews with 362 survey respondents, which lasted several hours and were tape recorded and transcribed. Finally, we fielded six ethnographers to study the interaction between members of second-generation groups, members of native-born minority groups, and native-born whites in various important institutional settings. The data collection was supported by Award R01 HD36886-01 and 02 between 12/01/1998 and 11/30/2000 and by the Russell Sage Foundation, the Mellon Foundation, the Ford Foundation, the Rockefeller Foundation, and the UJA-Federation of New York City. This study created the first random sample of the U.S. - born children of post-1965 immigrants (and those who arrived here at an early age and grew up in the U.S.) large enough to make possible the analysis of the experiences of specific ancestry groups in comparison to their native born counterparts. Here, we seek support to undertake this analysis. Specifically, we request funds to 1) analyze the survey data, in-depth interviews, and ethnographic data through a variety of statistical and qualitative techniques; 2) to extract and append 1990 and 2000 Census data to each survey respondent in order to explore the importance of neighborhood effects on second generation outcomes; and 3) prepare redacted data sets of the quantitative and qualitative data so that they can be made available to qualified researchers.